


And I Promise I Will Keep Our Secret

by Scerafina



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Evil Alec Lightwood, F/F, F/M, Kind of a mix between book Shadowhunters and show Shadowhunters, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ragnor Fell Lives, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scerafina/pseuds/Scerafina
Summary: After Valentine Morgenstern and his son's death, the shadowhunters breath a sigh of relief. At the New York Institute, things have gone back to normal. So why does Alec starts acting strange out of the blue? Can they figure out what his secret is before it's too late?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to finally write this story before I go out of my mind. After countless conversations with my friends about how an Evil!Alec would be I did it!  
> In this story I mix some elements of the show with the book. For example, Jace's and Alec's parabatai mark is the blue eye each posses. And cute friendship between Clary and Alec because I love the idea of it lol.  
> Keep in mind that english isn't my mother language while reading.

 Sebastian was bored. The meeting with the Circle members was more dull than he expected it to be. He was wondering how could his father endure all this useless talk and fights. By the time the Antediluvian warlock started speaking, he was almost asleep. Until something caught his attention.

 “And as I mentioned before, if we want our Endarkened army to be powerful, we’ll have to consider this.” The old man said, playing with the beads in his beard.

 “Consider what to be exact?” Sebastian asked annoyed. If he was going to start rambling again about a more harsh metod of training, he was going to cut his tongue off. The last time they tried his suggestion, half of the dark warriors had died.

 After his father’s death, Sebastian came to the conclusion that he must strengthen his alliances with downworlders. No matter how detestable most of them were, they possessed great knowledge of the art of war. Having extra ties around the unseen world can only gain him power. There was no advantage showing his loath toward them. So he kept his plans a secret, hoping that one day he can kill them with their own weapons.

 “Creating a new army of Endarkened using different blood, just like your father tried.” Sebastian grimaced hearing his father’s name.

 “Have you forgotten my father failed to conceive new warriors?” He asked angrily. “We are wasting our time going over this again.”

 “My boy, I’m talking about a different type of mixture.” This caught the white haired boy’s attention.

 “I’m listening.”

 Pleased, the warlock rested his elbows on the round table. His scarred face was looking terrifyng in the golden candle-light.

 “When Valentine created Jonathan and Clarissa he had given their mothers small amounts of angel blood while they were in their womb. He did the same for you. But the quantity of blood was too high and wasn’t done multiple times. The effect was immediate but poorly done. It also modified their mothers, even if it did temporarly.” Upon hearing his siblings name a jolt of hate went through him. The constant reminder that those failed creations of Valentine's were still roaming the earth bothered him the most. Gifted with great power they are a threat to his plans.

 “So your suggestion is?” He asked, impacient. Now the warlock had a point and he knew that. The possibility of creating an even more powerful army of Endarkened was their number one priority for a long time.

 “We need to find a compatibile person to you. Someone who can endure masses of new blood in their system. But they need to have Raziel’s blood. And have it undisturbed.”

 “So let’s say we have this person.” Sebastian started. “Unwillingly or not. What is the actual process?”

 The Antediluvian warlock responded after he had a coughing fit. Immortal or not, this warlock definetly looked ancient. Or maybe he had done drugs. Sebastian saw the effect of them on some creatures and even learned how to mix them.

“The key is your blood boy. The blood of our mother Lilith and the nephilim. It’s the perfect mixture of powers. If we can make this person consume you blood daily, they could become even more powerful than either the nephilim or the damned. Think of them as a surrogate mother. A fountain of youth. After we are convinced their blood is good enough, we can start our new race by collecting it and feeding it to our warriors.”

By now Sebastian’s mind was buzzing with possibilities. Yes, this was a perfect plan but where could he find a person powerful enough to accept his blood in their system? And a nephilim? Suddenly a memory came to him. He was three years old and Jocelyn took him to the Lightwood’s house. They also had a son, named Alexander, about the same age as him. He liked playing with him as he was an adamant type of person and never cried or complained when Sebastian was too rough with him. The same genetics were also passed to his brother, Max. When he had killed him, he remembered how much of a fight he put. The plan was clear/

“Just like Adam and Eve, am I right?” Sebastian’s mouth formed a sinister smile. “I think I know the perfect match.”


	2. Chapter 1

 

 "You're out of shape." Said Alec with a smirk from above Jace.

 They have been training all morning before they were supposed to meet with the rest of the group at Java Jones.

 This morning, Alec had been in an atypical good mood. Usually, he would be tired and groggy, barely dragging himself out of bed. The most disturbing thing wasn't that he was creeply happy. Sometimes he’d forget to tell Jace about his plans with Magnus. Maybe they had a date later in the day. Whatever it was his reason for this peculiar personality change didn’t bother Jace the most. It was the fact that he didn't grab his bow and arrow this morning. Instead, he went directly to the seraph blade.

 Alec had trained with swords, blades and knives before, but only when Hodge pressured him. "I hate the feel of cold blades in my hand" he said to Jace one day. He remembered how much the dark haired boy insisted that he would never be able to take on someone with a sword or his psyhical strenght. There's nothing more in this world he hated than people touching him. Jace was surprised even Magnus had permission to touch Alec.

 And here he was,  under Alec, his seraph blade only centimeters away from his neck. He was so starstruck, he could barely remember to talk.

 Looking into his parabatai's eyes, he felt a strange feeling flow though his veins. His blue and hazel eyes were staring back at his blue and brown ones. When they became parabatai, the blue eye was a mark only they had. It made their bond special and more powerful than any other pairs. Today, Alec’s eyes were dark. Their usual shimmer was gone. His strange facial expression consisted of a twisted smile that sent shivers through Jace’s spine. He tried to reach for their bond but instead he felt nothing. Panicked by his parabatai’s behavior he tried to push Alec off of him but he didn’t even budge. He was still smiling.

 Suddenly, his eyes caught something in Alec's hair. In the masses of black hair, you could see a couple of strange white stripes. He didn't remember Alec's dying his hair or even speaking about doing so.

 "What's in your hair?" He finally said, giving up on struggling to get out of his grip.

 Alec bolted like he touched him with fire. He was on the other end of the room before you could said hi.

 "Nothing, I need to shower."

 He was out the door before Jace could respond.

 Bedazzled, he got up and started gathering the weapons. When his eyes landed on Alec’s blade, he was petrified to see that there was blood left on where his brother held it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  That evening, Alec didn't show up at Java Jones. Jace tought Alec had left without him when he couldn't find him in his room.

 Their training had left a sour taste in Jace's mouth. He didn't want to overthink things but nobody could blame him that he was worried. He tried to blame his parabatai’s behavior on Magnus but something seemed off. Alec hasn’t bought Magnus to the institute or on the group’s outings. He merely mentioned his boyfriend then changed the subject with a smile as if it was nothing. If he tought about it, even Alec started ditching them.

 His worries were amplified when he couldn't feel Alec through their bond. Usually, he would feel a second heartbeat beating in rithm with his or a wave of warmness to confirm that Alec was alright. A signal to show that everything is ok. Even when he wouldn't concentrate his parabatai power he'd feel Alec. This morning, he didn't feel anything. He felt hallow, like something was missing. More like someone.

 When he arrived at Java Jones Clary, Isabelle and Simon were already seated in the corner of the cafe. He slid next to Clary in the booth. She was looking at him worried, mostly because he didn't even said hello when he entered.

 "Out of sarcastic remarks blondie?" Simon said jokingly.

 Jace didn't respond. He was playing with his pocket knife, tracing patterns on the table.

 "Jace." Isabelle tried.

 Clary was too busy staring at him, looking for any kind of injury. Now, they had to be prepared for her brother to hit any minute. He went silent after their father's death, but that didn't mean he stopped.

 She opened her mouth to say something when Jace talked.

 "I can't feel Alec thorugh our bond." He said not looking up from his knife.

 The words perturbed Clary and Isabelle but Simon seemed unaffected. Clary tought that her childhood friend still had problems understanding what the parabatai bond truly meaned. Different sceneries started swarming through her head as to why this was happening. She didn’t want to be pessimist about the whole situation and make Jace feel even worse but she couldn’t find the right words to calm him.

 "Maybe he's having an off day considering he ditched us." Simon said before he slurped some animal blood from his glass. He grimaced at the weird taste but didn't complain. After all the blood drinking, he still didn’t get used to the strange taste.

 "Doesn't work like that bloodsucker." Jace snapped.

 "Come on Jace. You know my brother and how moody he is. Maybe he has plans with Mags." Isabelle said while chewing biscuits. She was happy that Alec finally found someone and didn’t want to think that it could damage his relationships with his friends. Yes, in the past few weeks he had been noticeably absent from training and meals. For most of the day he’d been out but it’s totally acceptable since he and Magnus had a lot of things to mend about their relationship. After all, he was new to all of this.

 Clary took his hand and started massaging his palm. His hard face softened and she could feel him relax. He finally pocketed his knife and put his other hand atop of Clary’s.

 "It's ok to be worried Jace. I will talk to Alec if you want to. You know, indirectly." She offered.

 He looked at her, his eyes still showing concern.

 “He is in what mundanes call the ‘Honeymoon stage.’ For a while all is he gonna do is hang out with Magnus and talk about him. I’m sure he’ll come around any day now. Remember, this is his first relationship. It’s totally normal.” Clary said speaking from her heart. She remembered when she first met Jace, even worried about her mother and Luke and Simon and all the things that came flowing over her she still felt the need to talk to him. All she wanted to do was speak to him, see how this hidden world in the shadows really is and his views about it. Maybe Alec was experiencing the same thing. It was nothing to worry about.

 "Thanks for the offer love." Jace said lifting up her hand and kissing the back of it. She saw his tense shoulders relax and she could feel Isabelle exhale. She felt proud that she could calm the two siblings and already had a plan about talking to Alec.

 "And take it easy with the drinking, retired mundane." He added, looking at Simon who was cleaning the blood from the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Magnus first heard the music. He recognized Mozart’s Requirem-Lacrimosa. The gothic music filled his ears, making it’s way through his veins, chilling everything in it’s way.

 Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was the black chandelier hanging above his head, moved by the wind as if in time with the music. It’s candles were almost melted and they were the same gloomy black colour. Drops of wax were dripping on his face. But they were stone cold. Something wasn’t right. He bolted up, taking a look around him.

 He was in a ballroom and everything was painted black. But the whole place was destroyed, as if someone voluntarly threw everything in their way. Huge glass windows covered the walls everywhere, almost as if the place wasn’t meant to have walls. He observed that the glass was shattered and the windows were opened inward hitting restlessy against eachother because of the cold breeze coming through. So many windows and there was barely light.

 The skies were grey and full of dark clouds. Because of the music, you could barely hear the thunder in the distance.

 Then he saw him and his heart skipped a beat.

 He was unrecognizable.

 Alexander was dressed in what seemed to be Phantom of The Opera’s Red Death ball costume with a skeleton mask. The elegant blood red fabric bought out his pale complexion and his long black hair. From the last time he saw him, which was a few weeks ago, his hair grew out and was now touching his shoulders. Two streaks of white were mixing with his raven black hair. It was visible from under the brim of the red matching hat he wore.

 He was leaning against a black piano, the only piece of furniture that wasn’t destroyed. When Magnus started to walk towards him, he stood up and motioned for him to stop.

 With a simple move, the skeleton mask and the hat were gone. Magnus was so shocked when he saw what was under them that he tripped on something and fell back.

 Alec’s face was streaked with red tears smeared all across his face. Next to his eyes there were cuts layered one atop of another, contributing and mixing with his red tears. It looked as if he had tried to claw out his eyes. He was still crying, the soft hiccups barely audible above the music and the storm that was coming closer. The wind was now more violent, sending Alec’s long hair in every direction, sticking to his bloody face.

 Magnus felt a pang in his chest and felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He didn’t know why but seeing his Alexander like this made him feel helpless and scared. In the past few weeks, he only got messages from Alec saying that he is busy with Jace and the rest, training. He didn’t ask why but he felt as if something was wrong.

 “Magnus… my Magnus.” Alec said, the words suddeny so clear to hear even if the storm  was now so strong that it was moving what was left of the furniture around.

 Alec started shouting something but the words were inaudible. The wind was so powerful that it tore the wallpaper off the walls. The chandelier crashed.

 A dark figure cladded in white appeared behind Alexander grabbing his neck and dragging him in the balcony.

 Magnus was shouting, desperate to save his lover’s life. The wind was pushing him back and his magic wasn’t working. With one last look, he was horrified to see that the person in white was holding an unconscious Alec in his arms before dropping themselves and him into the void.

 Then he woke up.

 His heart was beating frantically, threatening to get out of his chest. Magnus was soaked in sweat, his hair sticking to the back of his neck. He got up feeling colder than ever.

 Looking out the window, his blood ran cold.

 The windows were shattered. Broken pieces of glass were mixed with blood on the floor.

 And the sky was grey with a storm brewing.


End file.
